


Once Upon a Midnight Stirring

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Character Study, Dancing, Domestic Bliss, Draco Malfoy is So Done, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Touching, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Relationship Study, Romantic Gestures, Sensuality, Short & Sweet, Teasing, Waltzing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: As winter encroaches and teeters near their window, you hear a breath of laughter — followed by curses for a stubbed toe. Because they’re rocking back-and-forth and you could hardly call this waltzing: not with the rhythm off-kiltered and the addition of a hip, shimmying all the way, drawing a frown from the other’s lips. But it quickly comes to fade as he falls in love with this, enjoying every moment — with his partner, in sweet bliss.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Once Upon a Midnight Stirring

**Author's Note:**

> It’s come to my attention that there has been a severe lack of dancing fics in my portfolio and with this story, I attempt to remedy that. And partially, I just want to try my hand and gain more experience writing for drarry. So thus, this ficlet was born from those needs and I wanted to blend both the emotional and physical aspects that I find charming~
> 
> If you’d like to hear the waltz that inspired this ficlet, you could find it  [ HERE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phBThlPTBEg) ~

Perhaps it’s not chivalry, but the kindness he feels from him; perhaps it’s not nerve, but the openness bound before him; perhaps it’s not daring or any of its synonyms when Harry reached out and asked if he could dance with him. And he did so like this:  _ a palm facing towards Draco, fingers soft and inviting and smelling faintly of peppermint, while he tilts like a gentleman and gazes brightly back at him.  _ Courting: as if single. Beckoning: for his hand. Smiling: he already knows that his boyfriend will say, “Yes.”

Because dancing is a fruit that no Malfoy could ignore, especially if it involves a man with left feet and no rhythm. Because then, the activity evolves into something much more: where passing grazes from a knee become fumbles in the dark, where hands upon a shoulder saunter near the other’s arse, and where the steadiness of one’s footing devolves into laughter as both partners are gripping and are holding on to each other. None willing to fall — none willing to lose — as they teeter ‘round and ‘round in the warmth of their living room. As Harry shimmys with his hips and with his arms at one and two, whispering a few kisses at beat three and in lieu, he cradles his partner and steers him with a grin. Bumping their foreheads, close enough for a nip. And were he a bit quicker, he would’ve surely marked him. But instead, the fair lion found himself in a vice grip:  _ known only by snakes and by extension, a Slytherin. _

Because Draco had caught him with a finger at his lips, pressing there a smile and a ghost of what could’ve been. Before he trailed with his thumb and admired the man before him, sketching every groove and every muscle beneath a sweater, until he paused just scarcely and nearly traced Harry’s hip. Settling for a moment, he then veers him into a dance. And it’s a waltz and a real one and he’s leading him, hand-in-hand. Like a gentleman, he curses without a bite to contend with when Harry knocked into his toes and nearly ran him into the fireplace. Partially since they’re bare and because the carpet softened the blow. But even if it hadn’t or if they’ve been wearing their dress shoes, those curses would still flutter and lightly from his mouth. And perhaps, he would’ve frown; but not for long in front of Harry. Not while they’re jiving and are having fun just like this, while the wireless accompanies them at every step of this dance, because they feel so in-the-moment as long as the other is beside them.

And with the music cascading and flooding between their limbs, it only cinches them closer and Harry’s staring at his lips. He’s been eyeing it for a while, almost nearing to brush it. Were there no rules against, he would’ve kissed Draco silly. He would’ve whispered into his mouth if he was always this teasing: the brushes, the smiles, the quirks from his brow; the way he led him on and spun Harry into his world; and the curious little ways they compromised in their styles, where Harry could count to three and follow at his lead while Draco shook his way and drew his partner to his heels. And as if hearing his question, Draco nods with a glance. Towards the end of their piece, he squeezes Harry’s hand. As to coax him if he’ll let him, as to ask him if he could dip. If he could trust him for a moment and let Draco hold him up.

Which is harder than it looks and it doesn’t help that he’s devious. Every nudge to pull him down is met with a  _ tsk  _ from Draco’s lips. But they manage and neither falls behind the fireplace, and Draco bridges the faint gap between his and his lips. And now with Harry against him and with him against Harry, everything that they wanted is burning softly that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr](https://joeys-piano.tumblr.com/) |[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/joey_wingster)
> 
> And with that, this is my final piece of writing until 2021. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful end of the year  **^^**


End file.
